World War III (New England Mapper's timeline)
World War III, The First Nuclear War, or The Third World War, are all names for the devastating conflict that took place from the Invasion of Ukraine on May 22, 2018 to the atomic bombing of China and Iran on May 29, 2028. About 135 million people died during World War III, and about a quarter of these deaths occurred during the short nuclear exchanges, which makes it the second most deadly conflict in human history, behind World War IV. 2018 World War III began when Russia and Belarus attacked Ukraine, which had joined NATO a day earlier. Putin believed that since the USA was still fighting it's civil war, Ukraine would be unable to react and it would be easily crushed. However, this proved to be no cakewalk, as Ukraine pushed into southern Belarus, creating a buffer state to focus on Novorossiya. Having lost their main gateway into Ukraine, and a weak populace in Novorossiya, the Russians instead gained dominance in the air and began a massive bombing campaign over Kiev, in which the Ukrainian President Petro Poroshenko was killed. Ukraine surrendered on July 1, the day after Poroshenko was killed and NATO then joined in the war as Ukraine collapsed into complete anarchy and was occupied by Russia. Belarus stopped giving in to Russian demands and began to sever ties with Russia, which ended in annexation. The SCO changed it's name to the Eastern Powers, and the Eastern Powers invaded Georgia and Azerbaijan on July 13, which were about to join the Allies, which replaced NATO. Many countries quickly joined the Allies. Georgia was quickly defeated on July 18, and Azerbaijan two days later. Armenia, although part of the Eastern Powers, was occupied by Iran on August 2 because of pro-Allied activity there. The Syrian Opposition forces were defeated on August 10, ending the Syrian Civil War, and Iraq joined the Allies on August 19 after being forced to let Kurdistan have independence, ending the Iraqi Civil War. Only a week later (August 26) Iraq was invaded by Iran and Syria and Baghdad capitulated on September 4. In the Balkans, Serbia solidified it's position as a pro-Eastern nation and joined the Eastern Powers on September 15. This was met with poor reception from it's neighbors, but Serbia proved ready for war and quickly defeated Kosovo (September 19), Montenegro (September 21), and Albania (September 28), and cut off Romania from Transylvania. After this, many more countries joined the war, including Brazil, Ethiopia, Egypt, Somalia, and Myanmar. North Korea quickly took yet another chance to unite Korea, and quickly drove through half of South Korea throughout October before a massive Allied force pushed them back from Seoul the next month. With good sized borders against the Allies, Russia invaded and defeated Moldova (October 6) and the Baltic States (October 9, 13, 17), just to see Poland invade and conquer Kaliningrad, taking the nukes there deep into the heart of Allied territory where they could not be reached. Angered, Russia launched a large invasion to put it's nukes closer to major allied lines. Slovakia, Hungary, and Romania were also invaded. Serbia, after taking Montenegro, Kosovo and Albania, continued it's slow conquest of the Balkans, annexing the Republika Srpska in early November. 2019 In January 2019, North Korea launched an unprovoked nuclear strike against the US naval base Pearl Harbour, as well as the cities of Los Angeles and Seattle. All three missiles were destroyed successfully over the Pacific, but Pearl Harbour suffered fallout and radiation sickness was common. Japan then allowed the US Military to use airports for the Air Force, and the USAF and Japanese Air Force severely damaged North Korean cities. Japan and the USA then blockaded North Korea, forcing it to disable it's navy. In February, China invaded and annexed Taiwan, and sent large numbers of soldiers to Thailand to eventually force it to give up. During the month, North Korean airways were soon under USAF administration. Putin was given an idea by the North Korean attempt to nuke the US, and launched nuclear missiles at the Ruhr industrial area in Germany. However, the ballistic missile defence systems set up in Central Europe detected these and destroyed them. Due to the ongoing Naxalite insurgency in Eastern India, China began openly supporting the Naxalites because they were communists, and China illegally occupied Bhutan to supply them. India then joined the Allies and declared war against China. The Bangladeshi government was then revealed to be controlled by the Naxalites and joined them, creating Naxalite India. Pakistan, seeing a chance to gain all of Kashmir, declared war on India and joins the Eastern Powers. In the confusion and panic, Israel declared war on Syria, joining the Allies. Palestine, desperate for support, joined the Eastern Powers. In April, the capital of Poland, Warsaw, and Lublin were surrounded by Russian troops. Both cities had soldiers within them, and they revealed themselves and fought the Russians. At the end of the month, Russian troops were only occupying the Podlasie and Warmia Masuria regions of Poland, and the only other place they were was in the Carpathians, cutting off Romania from Transylvania. With the Pakistani declaration of war in March, India launched Operation Indus Valley, the invasion of Pakistan. The invasion was initially successful, but it made India very vulnerable to China and the Naxalites. In August, a nuclear missile was launched at Mumbai, causing very high levels of damage. India then shot two nuclear missiles at Islamabad and Karachi. The Naxalites captured New Delhi and Calcutta, and the Chinese completely occupied the North of India. During November In South America, Brazil, Peru, Argentina and their allies invaded and occupied Bolivia, and had the southern areas of Venezuela under occupation, and in Africa, South Africa was leading a slow invasion against Botswana and Namibia. However, Yemen suffered a coup and joined the Eastern Powers, and along with Oman and Iran, invaded the Gulf States. Eritrea and Somalia had occupied Djibouti, Senegal annexed Gambia, and Sudan occupied South Sudan. 2020 At the turn of the year, The Second American Civil War had gone into ceasefire with most of the Civilian Militias pushed out of the Continental USA. Also in January, China and India had a short nuclear exchange, with nukes dropped on Agra, Nagpur, and Chengdu. In June, Russia had managed to disable the ballistic missile defence systems, and shot two nuclear missiles at Birmingham, UK, and Bonn, Germany. A British response soon came to Russia with a nuke dropped on Volgograd. The next month, Russian naval forces blockade Alaska, preparing to invade. Also, Russia invaded the remaining Eastern European countries with much more success this time, with incursions reaching to the outskirts of Brussels, Belgium and Paris, France. Shortly after that invasion began, Moroccan military attacked Spanish-held cities in Africa, declaring war against Spain. Libya also invaded Tunisia and Egypt, without much success. This page is under construction. Category:World War III Category:New England Mapper's universe) Category:Geopolitics 2020s